Sonc and the Beach
by oldum77
Summary: Sonc goes to the beach with his pals and they have fun for a bit. This is a parody of Sonic Boom called Sonc Bum. It's stupid, but that's what makes it funny.


Sonc and the Beach

One day, Sonc was really hot in Bigon Isle. Hugeckles was very hot because of his huge muscles. Girl-snatcher was also hot, but in two ways, just for the ladies *wink*. Abes was applying makeup on her artificial face.

"Man, I'm so hot, but I'm not so hot," Sonc said, afterwards laying a ripper.

"Sonc, you just like, farted!" Abes said, while looking at him with her mascara over-applied on her face.

"Would you take me on a date?" Girl-snatcher asked Abes.

"Uhh, like, no!" Abes replied.

"GUYS, STOP ARGUE!" Hugeckles roared, "ME HOT, WANT COOL DOWN!"

"Hugeckles has a point, but he doesn't have a point," Sonc said while farting again. Abes just looked at him.

"Guys, or should I say, ladies!" Girl-snatcher interrupted, "How's about we go to the beach so I can see some-"

"Okay, Girl-snatcher, before you, like, get talking that way, I'll just, like, butt in and say it's a good idea," Abes said. Everyone else raced outside.

"Ah, like, ah, like, ah!" Abes stated, "Just let me, like, finish my eyeshadow and we'll be off!" Everyone groaned. They knew that Abes liked to take her time.

After about an hour of makeup garbage, Abes said she was done.

"Uh, like, oh!" Abes said, "I've got to get changed into my, like, swim gear and grab my, like, purse!" Everyone groaned again. Abes always had to pick out the right clothes, and since she had about a gab-a-jillion swimsuits, they knew she was going to take forever.

After about three hours, she finally came out.

"So, how do-" Abes was interrupted by Sonc.

"LET'S JUST GO TO THE BEACH ALREADY!" Sonc yelled, but then whispered, "But let's not go to the beach...". Sonc then farted. Sonc grabbed everybody and they ran to the beach.

Parci, Stucks, Mayr Rat Fat, Beaver Ugl, Egg-man, and even Mik the Icks were already there. All the guys were wearing garbagey speedos. Girl-snatcher immediately ran over to the ladies.

"Girl-snatcher!" Abes shouted, "Get, like, back here!". Girl-snatcher didn't listen. Instead, he could be heard shouting "Yeah! Whoo! Shake it! Shake that bubble butt!" to the girls, and they seemed to like it.

"All right, like, boys," Abes started while pulling out her smartphone. "We'll stay here for, like, 2 hours if we, like, can!"

"ME GO WATER. GET COOL DOWN." Hugeckles roared. "YOU GUYS COME FOLLOW." Hugeckles ran down to the water and swam in it for two seconds, then came out again. "IT COLD THERE. ME WANT GO HOME NOW."

"Hugeckles!" Sonc shouted, "We aren't going home. But we are going home." Sonc farted a ghastly fart.

"Sonc, you like, go take care of like, Hugeckles, while I stay here and knit like, stockings for our like, babies that we are going to like, have in the future!" Abes stated. "And also, I'm like, gonna text my, like, friends, so you just like, have fun!" She pulled out her smartphone again.

"SONC. ME NEED YOUR HELP." Hugeckles roared. "ME HELPLESS WITH NO SONC. SONC HELP?"

"Fine, I will help, but I won't help," Sonc said while, you guessed it, farting.

Meanwhile, Girl-snatcher was in a church, waiting to be wed to Parci, but Parci never showed up, so he swore. Yes, inside the church and everything.

"Tuu tuu da beep beep tu da tu da beep," Girl-snatcher shouted. He ran out of the church in tears. He found another girl and was happy again. The girl was Stucks.

"Who dere?!" Stucks shouted in a dither.

"Just me, Girl-snatcher!" Girl-snatcher shouted back.

"Oh, I thought you were- WHAT'S DAT?!" Stucks complained. She pointed at a bug.

"WHEE! BIG FUN SONC. MORE. ME WANT MORE!" Hugeckles said like a little kid. "SONC CARRY ME ON YOU BACK LIKE COOL WHALE!"

"No. YES!" Sonc shouted while he farted. He looked over at Abes. She was knitting. Suddenly, Sonc was tired. He wanted home, I mean, to go home!

"We go home right now, Hugeckles!" Sonc shouted, this time, not farting!

"SONC NO FART!" Hugeckles roared. Sonc then laid a humongous fart apple.

"OOOOOH, COOL APPLE. ME EAT GOOD FOOD!" Hugeckles roared. Hugeckles picked it up.

"No! Hugeckles, don't eat that!" Sonc shouted. Uh oh, he thought, I'm going to say the opposite next, if only I can keep it in…

Sonc was trying his best to hold in the other meaning, but eventually, it slipped. "EAT IT!"

"GOOD TO EAT? ME EAT APPLE THEN…" Hugeckles stuffed it down his throat, while Sonc produced more fart apples. "WHAT HAPPEN ME? ME ALL FARTY!" Hugeckles came to terms with. He started farting.

"OH NO! BAD APPLE MAKE FARTS!" Hugeckles roared, "ME NO STOP FART!" Hugeckles held his rearus-endus while running around. He ran over to Abes.

"ABES! ME NO STOP FARTING! WE GO NOW, MUST USE TOILET!" Hugeckles said to Abes.

"Just wait until I like, finish my like, knitting!" Abes responded.

"Stucks, do you like me?" Girl-snatcher asked Stucks while clinging on to her.

"I thought you were already married to that psycho-fox lady down the street!" Stucks said to Girl-snatcher.

"Uh oh, Guy-snatcher will be mad at me!" Girl-snatcher said. He looked over to his right and saw his main lady. She looked at him, but got angry.

"GIRL-SNATCHER!" Guy-snatcher shouted at the top of her lungs, "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME AGAIN?!"

"Yes, Guy-snatcher…" Girl-snatcher said with his tails between his butt.

"Awww, Girl-snatcher…" Guy-snatcher cooed, "I can't stay mad at you honey!" She hugged him and Girl-snatcher loved every second of it.

"ME NEED BATHROOM, OR ME POOP ON YOUR, WHATEVER IT CALL!" Hugeckles said to Abes.

"No threats, like, Hugeckles," Abes warned. She packed up. "Fine, we'll like, go now… SONC!" Sonc ran over to Abes.

"What is your wish, Abes? But, what isn't your wish Abes?" Sonc said while bowing and farting.

"Get like, Girl-snatcher and we'll be like, off!" Abes demanded. Sonc did as he was told.

Girl-snatcher was still hugging Guy-snatcher when Sonc came and ripped the two apart, taking Girl-snatcher away with him. Sonc ran back to Abes.

"Mission accomplished, Abes!" Sonc said. "But mission not accomplished" He farted. They all went home, and when they got home, Hugeckles broke the toilet a couple of hundred times.

END


End file.
